Protectivness
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: Sequel to Hallow's eve! It's been a day after Seto's party since Yugi and Yami got together but since that day Yami's been a little to protective on Yugi, so what will Yami do to show Yugi how much he cares for him after he makes Yugi cry. sounds better t


Me: Hey everybody here's are sequel to Hallow's eve  
  
Hikari shadowcat: don't mind her  
  
Me: anyway's not sure if anyone requested a sequel but I figure I do one anyways  
  
Hikari shadowcat: well, enjoy this one again we don't own YuGiOh and never will rated PG for General/ romance also sorry for any spelling mistakes.  
  
=========================  
  
It was a beautiful day and Yugi was just getting up from his peaceful slimber as last nights events played cearly inside his mind, making him smile as he remembered the party at Seto's, then him and Ryou taking a walk so he could think of a way to tell Yami his true feelings up to the part where the whole gang came to his rescue to the part where he finally found the courage to tell Yami his feelings.  
  
Since then Yami never let him out of his sight. The once Pharaoh made sure he was with his koi at all times and if not him then he made sure Yugi took the puzzle with him so if Yugi needed him he could call for him in a instant. Just then as Yugi was about to stand from the bed only to notice that he couldn't move so he looks down only to see a pair of arms around his waist preventing him from moving.  
  
"Where are you going koi" asks Yami from his spot on Yugi's bed all the while keeping his arms firmly around Yugi. "I'm getting up to make breakfast" replies Yugi to Yami, who reluntintlu let Yugi go. "Fine, as long as that's all your doing" replies Yami, as he flops onto his back and watched Yugi dress in tight leather pants, studed boots, black selveless shirt, neckbelt and black leather vest.  
  
'God he looks hot' thought Yami, as hr contiued to stare at Yugi. "Like what you see" asks Yugi, who noticed Yami's stare. "Why of chorce" answers Yami with a smirk. "Well good, now get dress" orders Yugi, before walking downstairs to start breakfast while Yami dressed. Mean while Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik were busy talking and thinking of what to do.  
  
"Hey Ryou, isn't today the fall festival the day where all of domino celebrates October's last day of the month" asks Malik. "Yeah" answers Ryou. "What are you talking about" asks a confussed Bakura. "Oh it's a festival where we celebrate the ending of the month with fireworks and everything" explains Malik, to the two Yami's who stood infron of them.  
  
"Neat, so are we going?" asks Marik. "Yeah, we all go every year except I don't know if Yami will let Yugi go seeing as what happened during Seto's party" replies Ryou. "Don't worry I'm sure Yami will" replies Bakura. 'He better' thought Bakura for everyone seemed to notice Yami's strange behavior lately with Yugi since the acciedent and eveytime Bakura or Marik tried to talk to him about it he always acted like he didn't know what they were talking about.  
  
Mean while Yami had just finished dressing and was just walking into the kitchen to see Yugi setting yhr food on the table. "Oh good, I was afarid I'd have to drag you downstairs" teased Yugi. "Is that a fact" asks Yami. "Yeah...Oh that reminds me can we go to the October festival?" asks Yugi. "I'll see" replies Yami. "Why....we always go" replies Yugi. "Well that was before you were hurt during Seto's party" retorts Yami.  
  
"But...." replies Yugi. "No buts I said I'll see" replies Yami, before leaving the room. Once Yami left the room Yugi sank to his knees in tears. "But Yami we always go...what caused this sudden change in you" cries Yugi, not knowing Yami had heard what he had said. 'Oh aibou, I never wanted to hurt you but you must know how much you mean to me' thought Yami, as he walked away never once looking back to his crying tenshi.  
  
Seconds later Yugi had stoppend crying and was now sitting on the couch until the phone rang. "Hello" asks Yugi into it. "Hey Yugi just calling to see if you and Yami where coming to this years festival" asks Ryou, never knowing that Bakura, Malik and Marik were listing on the other end of the phone. "I don't know Ryou" replies Yugi. "WHAT, but you have to come you never miss a year" exclaims Ryou.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't defy Yami's wishes either and if he says no then I guess it's no" answers Yugi, saddly. "To bad, I'm sorry to hear that well hope you can come" replies Ryou, before hanging up the phone. "Stupid Pharaoh, I knew he would do something like that" growls Bakura, once he heard the line die. "What do you mean" asks a voice, causing them to turn to see Ryou in the doorway.  
  
"You knew we were listing" asks Malik, as Ryou nodded his head. "Yeah I knew so care to explain Kura" asks Ryou. "What I mean is ever since the acciedent during Seto's party the Pharaoh's been over protective and now he's limiting Yugi's freedom" replies Bakura. "Why" asks Malik. "Because when your Pharaoh and you've been given something as precious as Yugi you'll do what you can to keep it safe even if that means never letting it leave your site."replies Marik.  
  
"But doesn't he realize he's hurting Yugi by doing that" asks Ryou. "Don't know" answers Bakura. So deciding to drop it they all get ready for the festival. Hours later everyone was at the festival except Yugi for Yami had said no on the festival and Yugi had to obey his wish, so here Yugi was crying on his bed.  
  
"Yami what caused you to change" cries Yugi, as he cries on his bed not noticing Yami in the doorway. 'Oh aibou I'm sorry I've hurt you how can I make you smile again' wonder Yami, as he turned to head down stairs. Once downstairs Yami perks up at his ideal and goes to make him and Yugi a romantic dinner. As Yami cooks dinner Yugi was on his bed asleep from his crying earlier.  
  
Soon shortly dinner was done soYami calls Yugi down threw there mind link which Yugi comes down. Once down Yugi walks into the dinning room only to hault in his tracks at the sight that met his eyes for there infront of him were candles, to plates of food which had food Yugi was unfamilar with so he figured it had to be food from Yami's time and two glasses no two wine glasses filled with grape juice which looked like wine but what shocked him more was Yami dressed in his Pharaoh's oufit while holding a simple red rose out infront of him with a warm and caring smile.  
  
"Yami...." replies Yugi as tears from in his eyes. "Shh... don't cry koi" replies Yami, as he walks up to Yugi while chanting something softly while changing Yugi's leather outfit to his outfit of what he would have worn in egypt. As soon as that was done Yami handed Yugi the rose and seating him at the table before he to sat down. As the two sat down at the table neither said a word so the mean was eatten in silence.  
  
Once the meal was done Yugi decides to speak up. "Yami....why are you so....so....over protective" voiced Yugi. As Yugi voiced his question Yami got up and walked over to him before gently grabing his hand and escourting him to the living room and sitting him down. Upond arriving Yami let out a sigh before speaking up.  
  
"Yugi, the reason I'm protectiive of you is because I love you, you mean the whole world to me your my everthing and I love you, you don't know what I would do if I lost you, for that day during Seto's party and we found you hurt all I could think of was you" explained Yami. "Oh Yami I never knew...." replied Yugi, before throwing himself at Yami and rained kisses on him.   
  
Once they broke from the kiss Yugi hugs Yami nestling within his arms and that's how they were for the rest of the evening.  
  
The End  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Well how was this one? Good? Bad? please R/R  
  
Hikari shadowcat: well hoped you all enjoyed this one bye for now. 


End file.
